Oh Sweetheart
by MissYoui
Summary: We've seen Ema drunk. We've also seen Klavier drunk. But...there's still one character I haven't seen drunk...yet. Note: this is not romantic. It's purely humour.


Fresh ramen!

Hello, hello everyone! MissYoui is back after such a long absence! Aaah, the familiar formatting of fanfiction…how I have missed this!

This specific one-shot was inspired by…watching TV. There was this cute guy, he reminded me so much of Apollo for some reason…

Now everyone knows I'm all for Klema. A little bit of interaction between Apollo and Ema won't change that—after all, they're just friends. I like to think of them as brother and older sister because I normally see hobo Phoenix as the dad of this huge unrelated family.

NOTE: I HAVE NOT DRUNKEN ALCOHOL. According to other people's experiences, most alcohol (with the exception of champagne) is bitter.

Enough rambling on—lets start this!

Also inspired by: _Fresh Women_—by _Rain_ (Shameless Korean pop…)

* * *

_Disclaimer: Apollo Justice and Ema Skye solely belong to Capcom  
Oh Sweetheart © MissYoui  


* * *

_

Apollo was always hesitant with alcohol. There was no telling what you would do when under the influence.

Even when his mentor, Kristoph Gavin had offered him a little sip of champagne or wine when he had been studying, he had politely refused.

"My, my Justice—there is no harm in appreciating the fine taste of a mature wine, or the zest that champagne contains." The older attorney chuckled, holding the delicate glass in his hand.

He'd seen enough when Ema got drunk. He'd also been suspicious of grape juice, ever since the very first case involving Phoenix Wright. Klavier Gavin was also quite accident-prone after a few glasses of wine.

Goodness knows what would happen to _**him**_ if he downed a glass or two.

So, he was careful to keep an eye on his non-alcoholic beverage that night that the prosecutor, detective, magician and himself went out one night to the Wonder Bar.

"Oh, you're such a goody-two shoes." Ema laughed, sipping at a martini through her straw with a silly smile as she watched Klavier take a huge gulp of beer.

"And it's not like you're driving, Herr Forehead." The prosecutor assured. "We're all going to catch a safe taxi." He winked, downing the rest of the beer and slamming it contently on the table with a sigh.

"Ah…"

Apollo looked hesitantly towards Trucy. Or to be more precise, suspiciously. Even an amateur magician could bribe a drunken attorney for five hundred (or more) dollars, his credit card details—or even get him to dance around the office in his underwear.

He opened his mouth in protest, but Klavier shoved a beer bottle in before the attorney could refuse another one.

"There!" Klavier said merrily, watching Apollo struggle with the bottle and the strong taste of imported beer.

Ema sipped slowly at her martini, watching the prosecutor continuously grab another beer bottle.

"Gah!" Apollo choked, sticking his tongue out in an effort to get rid of the bitter taste.

"Tastes good, ja?" asked Klavier, taking another swig of his own beer.

"Leave the boy alone, glimmerous." Ema said, playfully pushing the prosecutor. "He's just a kid." She added, placing her martini back on the table.

"You call a twenty-two year old legal adult a child, fräulein?" the prosecutor asked suddenly.

Ema pouted. "Age doesn't matter. Even an idiot can see that you're still a kid inside." She said haughtily.

"Could you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Apollo said sulkily. "Who's gonna keep an eye on Trucy?" he asked, eyeing the beer bottles.

"Oh, I'm not that drunk yet." Ema said, leaning back in her chair and straight beside Klavier.

_I guess I can trust Ema…she's a responsible person…  
Right?_

Apollo hesitated until Klavier gave him a friendly smack on the back. "Come on Forehead—it's time you learnt how to grow up."

Two beer bottles later…

Apollo's face was as red as his suit and he couldn't walk in a straight line anymore. Klavier was nowhere near drunk and was muttering something under his breath as he paid for the bill.

"I never knew that Forehead was such a lightweight!" Klavier pondered out loud. "To be honest, it's quite disappointing…" he continued discontentedly.

Trucy was curled up on the large couch fast asleep; thankfully NOT bearing witness to the attorney's drunken state.

"What did I tell you? He's still a kid." Ema stated in a matter-of-factly tone, watching Apollo struggle to stand up on his own.

"Fräulein Skye. For the last time, he is not a child." Klavier said stubbornly, picking up Trucy in his arms and gesturing for Ema to follow.

"Oh, you just don't want to admit that you've lost more than four cases to a boy younger and less experienced than you." Ema smiled cheekily, walking over to Apollo and grabbing his arm.

"Oog…I'm never gonna drink…promise…" the attorney slurred, almost toppling over.

"Come on kid—time to get you home." Ema sighed, slinging one of Apollo's arms around her shoulders to try and support him.

It didn't go so well.

_…I'll get you back Gavin…for putting an innocent kid through this…_

Apollo was slumped on Ema with both arms around her neck in a bear hug.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry you failed in science…" he slurred, promptly falling asleep in Ema's arms with a silly grin on his red face.

The detective blinked, still holding up Apollo in an awkward hug.

* * *

Hm…just as I thought. This would be better as a manga…

Review? And what would you think about this as a little oneshot drawing?


End file.
